Hey There Kagome
by nikita rowane
Summary: Very cute oneshot. Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight, and Kagome leaves to her time. While she is gone, Inuyasha decides to sing...


**I just got the idea for this. It's soooo kawaii! Seems Inu likes to sing. **

**Enjoy. **

**Luffies, **

**Shahirah Abal **

Inuyasha sat in his tree, as usual, but at the moment, he was feeling very down.

He and Kagome had gotten into a fight mere minutes before, and after finally losing it, she left for her time.

He sighed sadly as he recalled what she had said to him before her departure.

_Flashback YAY _

"_Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha cried, following Kagome at a fast walk as she headed for the well. _

"_No, Inuyasha! I'm tired of you trying to keep me here! I'm leaving!" She replied angrily. _

"_Kagome, if you'd just-" _

"_NO! I'm so SICK of your groundless excuses! Stay away from me, you, you… you filthy HALF-BREED!" She screamed right before leaping through the well. _

_And Inuyasha stood there, dumbfounded and hurt as he watched the blue glow take his love away. _

_End Flashback WAH _

Inuyasha leaned back, closing his eyes.

_She didn't mean it. You know she didn't. _He kept telling himself. But in reality, he wasn't really sure.

He felt tears well up behind his eyes and he fought down a whimper.

_Crying isn't going to help. _He mentally growled.

Suddenly, he remembered a song Souta let him listen to.

_I wonder… _

Closing his eyes again, he tried to remember how the song went. Deciding to change it up a little, he began to sing…

"Hey there Kagome,

What's it like in Tokyo city,

I'm 500 years away,

But girl today you looked so pretty,

Yes you did…."

Not wanting to stop, he continued.

"The Shikon will never shine as bright as you,

I swear it's true…"

He mentally chuckled.

"Hey there Kagome,

Don't you worry about the distance,

I'm right there if you get lonely,

Give this song another listen,

Close your eyes…"

"Listen to my voice it's my disguise,

I'm by your side…"

"Oh, it's what you do to me,

Oh, it's what you do to me.

Oh, it's what you do to me,

Oh, it's what you do to me,

What you do to me…"

"Hey there Kagome,

I know times are getting hard,

But just believe me girl…"

He trailed off. _What do I do with the next part? _

Deciding to skip the guitar part, he continued.

"We'll have it good,

We'll have the life we knew we would,

My word is good."

"Hey there Kagome,

I have so much left to say,

If every simple song I changed for you would take your breath away I'd say it all,

Even more in love with me you'd fall…"

_But she doesn't love me, _he thought sadly, but continued anyway.

"We'd have it all…"

"Oh, it's what you do to me,

Oh, it's what you do to me,

Oh, it's what you do to me,

Oh, it's what you do to me…"

Once again, he couldn't think of a way to change the next part up, so he left it the way it was.

"A thousand miles seems pretty far

But they've got planes and trains and cars

I'd walk to you if I had no other way…"

Kagome felt bad about what she had said to him, and had returned to apologize just in time to hear him sing…

"Miroku would make fun of us

And we'll just laugh along because we know

That he has never felt this way…"

She had to hold back a giggle, but she wondered whom he was singing to.

"Kagome I can promise you

That by the time we get through

The world will never ever be the same

And you're to blame…"

He and she sighed.

"Hey there Kagome,

You be good and don't you miss me,

Hopefully your school will burn,

And I'll be making killing youkai like I do, (A/N: ROFL I COULDN'T RESIST!)

You'll know it's all because of you,

We can do whatever we want to,

Hey there Kagome here's to you,

This one's for you…"

_Awww, _Kagome thought, looking up at the hanyou, who's eyes where closed as he finished singing.

"Oh it's what you do to me,

Oh it's what you do to me,

Oh it's what you do to me,

Oh it's what you do to me,

What you do to me…"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open when he heard a small sigh. Looking down, his eyes met a rather familiar blue gaze.

"Ka-Kagome? You-you didn't hear me, did you?" He asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Yes I did, but that was cute, Inuyasha." She said. "Help me up."

He complied, reaching down and grabbing her hand, and hoisting her onto the branch with him.

He was surprised when Kagome crawled into his lap and snuggled, his cheeks painted red as he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean what I said to you." She said softly, snuggling even closer to his warm body. "Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Kagome, it's not your fault I'm an ass." He replied. She looked up at him in surprise and giggled.

"It's about time you noticed."

"WHAT?"

**Fin. **

**:wipes away tear: that was so kawaii. The song that was changing into this is **_**Hey There Delilah **_**by Plain White T's. **

**Please comment. Although this will stay a oneshot, if you like this kind of thing, I might write another in the near future. **

**Sorry, Betrayed and BMGE readers, that I haven't updated in a while. My computer is being evil and won't let me open the file to either of the new chap's documents, so this was the only thing I could do. **

**Luffs and Inu plushies, **

**Shahirah Abal**


End file.
